The Black Suited Bomber
by Cake of Legend
Summary: Romance, Odd tendencies, and a dark military Secret included inside. ;) Coryn lives a peaceful life until tragedy unfolds and he is transferred into a Military Academy. There his eyes are opened to the world he lives in. He has to rely on a black market trader and an annoying girl to lead him to either light or darkness.
1. This is not the Beginning

**AN: First, I have to give thanks to quite a few people:**

**ZeroWolfWriter, LoftwingQueen, and LukiaDeathstalker for inspiring this story through Zero' s forum :)**

**ScarletCurls, for being my amazing Beta and friend. And for all those people who reviewed and gave me great advice. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**This is Not the Beginning**

**Coryn' s POV**

I looked around in panicking. "Mom? Dad?" I called out, fear clear in my tiny voice. My room was dark and I had woken up from a terrifying dream, so the first thing I thought of doing was calling for my parents. The room was dark, and shadows seemed to reach and grab at me. My grey eyes darted around wildly as I heard pounding footsteps. Or was that my heart? I couldn't tell.

"Coryn?!" My mother said bursting into the room. Her hair was a brown halo around her attractive face. Her violet eyes reflected the same fear that shone through mine.

Father stumbled in behind her, rubbing his blurry eyes like a child. His unshaven face was tan, and in the darkness it made him look like the devil himself. The cold grey eyes almost identical to mine almost made it worse as they shone brightly in the faint moonlight. I gathered the bright blue blanket up to my face and looked down. Black hair fell around my face, barely covering my fear filled grey eyes. "I...I had a nightmare." I mumbled. It was embarrassing for a ten year old boy to admit something like that in front of his military father. That military father scoffed and drug himself back to bed as mother rushed forward, gathering me in her slim and pale arms. "Oh Coryn, that's okay." She kisses the top of my head comfortingly. I smelled her lilac perfume coming off her silk nightgown. I wrapped my arms around her, shaking slightly. We both sit there a moment, mother pulling me into her lap.

Smoothing my hair back she leaned away to get a better look at my face. "Oh honey...You are growing so fast." She said with a shaky smile with her full Angelic lips. Her slender hands moved from my head to fiddle with something on the back of her neck, and I watched trying to suppress my interest. Drawing out a chain, mother took a deep breath.

In the palm of her pale left hand there was a necklace with an amethyst ring looped on it. She placed her right hand on my cheek, and I knew she felt the high cheekbones.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked looking into my eyes with a determined expression. I shook my head, looking back with my lips pressed together. Was that a trick question? Surely mother knew it was a ring on a chain.

"It is a family heirloom from your father's side. The man is supposed to give the ring to the woman he loves, then she gives it to her son. It will keep you safe."

I bobbed my head, now knowing what she meant. I looked down at the ring hanging around my neck and tuck it safely into my shirt. She smiles, and leans forward kissing the top of my forehead gently. Soon after telling me a story she leaves the room, taking the lilac scent and feeling of silk with her.

...

I woke up that morning to find my dad yelling orders at me, and trust me, it is not pleasant.

"Come on girly, let's get going! You can't sleep forever!" I woke, and immediately swung my legs over the edge of my bed. Looking up, I was greeted by a surprising sight.

My father only had his boxers on. And his face was still unshaven.

"Uh...dad, where's your Bomber Suit?" I ask with utter confusion showing in my voice. "A true Bomber must learn to shed his armor!" He replied with gusto. Suddenly, he lunged at me and began taking off my clothes until I was down to my boxers. "Dad!What are you doing?!" I yelled, my voice reaching a squeak. "Teaching you to be a true Bomber son!" And he slung my pale body over his tan shoulder.

"Mom!" I screamed as he began jogging towards the back door. "She isn't here kid, I sent her shopping." And a maniacal laugh followed the statement, and my heart felt as if a cold ring was squeezing around it.

My first thought was '_Holy crap my dad's insane!'_

I gave up and focused on getting into a comfortable position on his shoulder. It was extremely hard though because he wasn't the most graceful person. He kicked the door open and bolted to the woods, jostling me around. I clenched my jaw so my teeth wouldn't clang together. Father also was very impolite. When it comes down to it...Father is not a pleasant person to be around because he is too 'enthusiastic' as mother would put it.

Soon we came to a meadow. It had flowers, trees, and sweet birds fluttering around in the as soon as we entered the peaceful place, they all scattered. My father set me down roughly. "Okay kid. First lesson complete. Next, we learn silence is golden." He said, folding his arms across a bare and muscled chest. I frowned, wondering why he would suddenly decide to teach me this.

"Have a conversation with me," he said looking more serious. I opened my mouth to make a rude comment, but he held up his hand for silence. "and only use your eyes." He finished sounding calmer than usual. My mouth snapped back shut,and I was slightly disappointed. How was I supposed to do that?

I glared at him, saying in my head _'This is stupid.'_

Dad didn't respond. Or least, I can't tell if he did. There was an odd and uncomfortable silence, and heard creatures rustling around in this forest.

_'Why do I have to do this?'_ I looked at him, projecting the though with all I could muster. He continued staring blankly back. My face began to turn red in anger. _'You are so mean, you know that right?'_ My eyes began hurting as I strained them from staring so hard. A slow smile spread across his face. "Coryn, you aren't even looking. I kept responding, but you were too blinded by your anger. Which goes along with lesson three. Which I will teach you through my eyes."

My eyebrows drew together. He was acting like this was telepathy._ 'Fine, I will look.'_ I thought through my eyes.

Clearing myself of emotion, I stared back into father's eyes, my face clear. Suddenly I felt deaf to the world, as the forest noises faded into the background and I stared into my father's eyes.

_'Good job.'_

I nearly jumped. It was inside my head in a way as I read the thought in his father's was shocking, but I kept my calm and continued interpreting father's thoughts through his now expressive eyes.

_ 'Ready to learn?'_ He asked in my head as I stared. I nearly nodded, but remembered that I shouldn't move. '_Sure_.'

_'Good. End of the Second lesson. Now we learn the importance of not giving away emotions. Especially to the enemy. First of all, no more of that smiling, frowning, expressions in general. If a person really knows you, then they would watch your eyes.'_

_'Okay...'_ I was slightly confused. Would I have to communicate with people like this forever?

_'You know it's the right girl to give that ring to if she can do that.' _He winked, a twinkle in his eye.

Guilt was clear in my eyes. '_You know?'_

_'Of course! Your mother doesn't keep secrets. Plus you don't have your suit on.'_ I was silent a moment. In my head I mean. We had been silent on the outside the whole time.

_'Dad?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Is that why people who love each other look into each other's eyes for so long?'_

_'...I suppose.'_

I was satisfied with that answer and continued training with my father. Sometimes I got sidetracked thinking of the girl who would receive the ring. She would look like an angel and act like one too. Her cooking would be amazing and her attitude sweet, like mother. She would remind HIm of the color purple, and smell nice. Her skin would feel like mother's silk nightgowns.

This part is The calm before the storm...

* * *

**AN: A short chapter I know, but I will start right away on the next chapter.**

**Listening to: Put Your Records On by Corinne Bailey Rae**

**Mood: Chill**

**Now time for Cake' s homework for you guys :D**

**(1) What do you think the title for this chapter means?**

**(2) What do you think of Coryn' s parents?**

**(3) Is his dad more of an Antagonist or Protagonist?**

**(4) What do you think of Coryn himself? Will he be an Intresting main character or will the other characters provide more 'entertainment?'**

**(5) What does the ring seem to symbolize?**

**(6) Do you think Dad's idea for Shedding armor is a good one?**

**I sort of based the 'shedding armor' idea off of Grey from Fairy Tail lol. It will bring up a few problems...**

**Now listening to Be OK.**


	2. Unprepared

**AN: I know last chapter was short, so I am going to make this one a bit longer.**

**Also, shameless advertising time!**

**Check out my story Fi' s awakening :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unprepared**

**Coryn' s POV**

Father woke me the next day by dumping ice cold water on my bed. A sputtered and looked around in confusion, until I saw him standing there, a bucket in hand, and suit off once again. That was when it clicked and a longing for another dad came over me.

'Is this going to be a running gag?' I though irritability at him.

'No, just wanted you fully awake for your self-defense lesson.' There was a mischievous twinkle in father's eye that I became wary of. I climbed out of bed , and this time I had slept with only my boxers on. But now they were soaked and I really needed to change.

...

I barely dodged an attack from the staff my father was using. The wind from it made my hairs stand on end, and I tried to parry the follow-up, but failed. I ended up getting sent through the air into a tree. The rough bark scrapped my bare back, and a gasp escaped my lips. A fierce expression was on his face, as he rushed at me. My heart stopped beating for a second as I jumped, rolled and ended behind father. He spun around, attacking relentlessly.

This was turning out not be a terrible day. Most kids would be out trying to invent new bombs, but I had to be in some meadow, sparring my dad in wet boxers.

Angrily I ducked at his attack, and swung the staff at his knees.

It made contact, and a shocked expression flickered across his face as he fell.

That was when I paused, unsure of what to do next. Pausing had been a mistake. My father's staff cracked across my ankles, and pain heated them as I became the falling one.

My staff flew from my hand into the grass, and my already hurting back landed roughly on the ground. Father's grinning face appeared overhead. I wanted to lay there, and just take a frikin nap. But no, dad wanted me to train.

"Up and at 'em boy!" His enthusiasm made me want to grab the staff and shove it up his hairy nose.

* * *

Soon we were trudging through the forest (or at least I was...) as the twilight settled on the green trees. We found our way following the porch light of our home. Dad was whistling a cheerful tune as I tried to refrain from passing out.

My gaze turned to him and I stared at his strong jaw. And a strange thought crossed my mind.

_How does he keep his five o' clock shadow all the time?_

I know, but things like that distract me. It is just in my nature.

While I was wondering this curious question, I followed dad into the kitchen where mum was stirring something in a pot. We stopped there, our hearts sinking in dad looked at me, his face pale.

He turned to mum once more. "Uhm...honey, are you cooking?" He asked approaching her cautiously, his hands ready to take that pot and dump the contents outside. She turned and her smile was wide and proud.

"Yes! It is err..." She looked down at the...brew. "Well it was supposed to be stew." She cocked her head to the side. "But it will still taste good." She said brightly. Father looked horrified, and my face was stuck into a calm almost vacant expression.

In case you can't tell, mother's cooking is more like witch poison. He plastered a fake smile on his face. "Well...actually, we should go out to town and get something." He stuttered and gestured for me to get rid of the poison as he hurried mum out the door. I snapped out of my shock and rushed to the sink.

"Oh -but -" She tried to protest, her flawless face getting wrinkles in her forehead as her eyebrows drew together. Yet she never ceased her smiling.

I looked around frantically for a place to put this stuff, and I became grateful for our many open windows. I threw the entire pot outside as father returned with his suit on. He tossed clothing to me. I caught them and slipped on the fabric while mum waited outside.

My father did a thumbs up at me and grinned in our success.

Another note I made to myself was to have his perfect girl be a good cook.

...

We walked around town, me taking in all of the exciting sights and sounds greeting us. My parents discussed all of the restaurants trying to decide which one to go to.

That was when everything slowed down. I gazed up at the sky, and something dark and sneaking began flying overhead. I was so surreal that I just stood there staring, hardly feeling mum tightening her grip on my hand. Like in the meadow with father, I became deaf to all noises for the briefest seconds.

I think that was my brain giving me a chance to feel my innocence one last time.

And then everything exploded. My hearing returned and mum's scream penetrated my eardrums along with the sense shattering explosion.

"Run Coryn, run!" I slowly looked at mother and her beautiful face before father's obstructed my sight. He lifted me up and I thought he would run with me on his shoulder once more, but instead he threw me with such speed that I hardly registered it.

That is until I landed painfully on my side and skidded across the cement. I barely had time to look up and see the relived looks on mum and father's faces before the spot they were in exploded in a sudden burst of fire.

"No!" I screamed in utter horror as I got blasted back.

* * *

**AN: funny at first, but then sad. Tell me of anything I need to fix.**

**And here is the dreaded (or loved I really don't know) Homework!**

**(1) How was the ending?**

**(2) Will the story get worse at it progresses?**

**(3) Will our character Coryn become bitter?**

**(4) Will he ever meet that perfect girl?**

**(5) Do you think his parents are dead?**

**(6) Should I stop timeskipping like in this chapter?**

**Mood: Sad (what else?)**

**Listening to: Plain Wite T's 'Rhythm of Love' (terrible for this chapter XD )**

**Doing: Chatting to my best friend.**


	3. Shattered

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. But here is chapter three. Also I apologize for the cliff hanger. Just want to make sure you guys keep reading and such.**

**So, here is chapter three! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Shattered**

**Coryn's POV**

When I woke my ears were ringing and limbs burning. Light burned through my lids, and I was reluctant to open them. I had woken suddenly and sharply, having a sudden pain flooding into one spot. A muted sound of voices greeted my ears, but I couldn't understand them because everything was so blurry. I started falling asleep but that was when my ears started working again.

"Sir! I think this one is alive!" Came a rusty voice, and I heard a storm of boots rushing at me. If I were in better condition, I would have jumped up and ran away, but unfortunately I wasn't. Plus, I couldn't even remember why I was laying there in that uncomfortable spot. And my stomach hurt, but I had no idea why.

"Ridiculous! He has a pipe in his stomach!" Said another voice, very close to my face. "Sir, I think Jensson is right. Look at him breathing." Said a much younger voice. Female this time.

_Wait...pipe in his stomach? They can't be talking about me. _I though, rousing myself. I tried telling the people this, but when I opened my mouth, all that came out was a moan.

"Oh my.. cadet, help him!" Said the oldest voice. I heard a rustling and suddenly I was being lifted slowly up. I felt something slide through my intestines and a scream escaped me. The delicate feeling hands began trembling. "Sir.." came the hesitant female voice. "Continue Cadet Johnson!" Barked the stern voice. The sliding and pain continued and I screamed until it turned into a whimper. Finally, the cold thing was gone, and I felt myself cradled to the female cadet's chest.

"How did you survive..." I heard her whisper as I passed out. _Who knows..._

* * *

I woke up again, the sharp intense pain gone. It was replaced by a dull throbbing, one that vibrated through my exhausted limbs. I opened my eyes, to find myself lying on a bed in a dark room. Everything in it had a grey-ish hue, yet it was very cozy with the glowing candle light bathing the walls in it's golden flickering light. The candle was on the table close to me, next to a boring couch.

With a sudden jolt, I remembered what had happened. I sat up, terror making me energetic.

_"Run Coryn, run!" _My mother's cries echoed painfully in my head. My father's relived eyes flashing through my throbbing head.

"How are you?" Came a surprising voice. I jumped, hitting my back to the metal head board of the bed. My abs tensed from the pain and that induced more of it. A girl emerged from the shadows, an angry look on her face. At least it looked angry to me. She had cold grey eyes and brown hair pulled smoothly back into a bun. Her bomber suit was grey.

I tried moving again and something pulled against the skin of my stomach and I gasped in pain.

"Don't hurt yourself." She said, sounding worried, but that angry expression was still on her face. Maybe she looked like that naturally. I sat there, trembling and wide eyed.

"Wh-wh-" I tried to ask her a question, but it wouldn't come out. I tried again. "Wh-wh-wh ere..." That was all I could get out. The angry looking girl raised her eyebrows in a sympathetic expression. She came toward me and I pressed against the headboard, ignoring the cold and pain. I was only in my boxers, so I felt the cold metal pressing against a sensitive spot on my skin.

She knelt to my right, looking me in the eye "I will try to explain everything. "She said firmly. She took a shaky breath closing her eyes, before looking at me again.

"You are at a military academy for training young bombers. My group of cadets and a teacher were searching through the wreckage of a terrorist bombing. We found you there. You were blown back from the blast, and impaled by a pipe. We brought you back and revived you by a miracle and our medics." She looked down at my stomach and I looked down with her.

What I saw made me feel sort of sick. A black line running down my stomach. Stitches, and they looked horrid on my pale skin. My lips parted in surprise. I looked up at the girl and she grimaced. "You were lucky not to be vaporized by the blast." She said trying to make it better.

She held out her hand and I cringed. She looked sad for a second and withdrew her hand.

"My name is Gwen. If you want to get all formal on me Gwenivere Thalia Johnson." She said smiling weakly. I didn't return the gesture, but I did search out and touch her face. It was smooth, yet hardened from what seemed to be years of an intense lifestyle. Yet she only seemed to be about thirteen.

I said hello to her through my eyes, but she didn't seem to understand. Gwen stood, gently sliding from under my hand. "Nice to meet you..." She paused not knowing what to call me. A lump formed in my throat and I tried speaking again.

"C-Co...C-Co-" I said in a trembling voice, mustering my strength. But I couldn't say my own name, and I gave up ashamed. Gwen pressed her lips together. "How about I call you..." She paused and then snapped her slim fingers when the idea came to her.

"Big C!" She said. My eyebrows drew together and it became clear I did not like that. She laughed, small, but nicely. "Okay, I will see you. Try to rest." She said slipping out the door. When the door closed, an overwhelming panic seized me and I cried out something completely gibberish. I sprung out of bed, ignoring the pain and fact that I only had boxers on.

"Gw-Gw!" I tried saying her name to no avail. She opened the door again, having heard my cries. "Co?" She said and I walked to her. Her grey eyes were stunned as I flung my arms around her and buried my face in her stomach.

"Gw-Gw..." I satisfying not to cry. I didn't want to be left alone again. "Co, I can't take you with me. I need to discuss important things with the headmaster." She said awkwardly patting my back. I shook my head and looked up at her.

"Gwe." I said insisting she stayed. She looked conflicted. "Fine." She said after a long look at my pleading eyes. I hugged her tightly, gratitude now shining in my eyes, yet a smile had not yet revealed itself.

She took my hand and began walking down the grey halls, passing a dozen kids every so often marching or jogging in some strange formation. I walked closely to Gwen, not wanting these scary looking kids to get a hold of me. We went up several flights of stairs before coming to a pair of great metal doors. I felt tiny as I stood there, and then I realized I was trembling. Trying to regain control of myself, I look up and Gwen for reassurance. She nods at me, unsmiling yet comforting.

Gwen marched, opening the doors and closing them behind her, straight backed the entire time. I tried to imitate her, looking zombie like.

And at was when I saw the scary man.

He had so many scars on his face, you would think it shouldn't be there any more. He had buzz cut blonde hair and menacing blue eyes that looked into your soul. No, not your soul, your entire being. I wanted to squeak and hide, but I stared at him, my face emotionless. I glanced into the mirror at my right and saw how cold expression was.

"Boy!" Came a powerful voice. I nearly got whiplash returning my gaze to scary man. I looked at him.

"That is when you say 'Yes Sir!' Boy!" He yelled and I swear I saw ten veins pop. I gulped and began to ready myself, hoping I could speak this time. But Gwen got there before me.

"Permission to speak sir?!" She said looking straight ahead. His chilling gaze turned to her. "Granted!" He barked.

"Sir this boy cannot speak due to the trauma of the attack sir!" She said smartly. My head started to hurt and I wondered why everyone had to yell. He looked at me, and I stared back, hoping my soul would not get stolen.

"Is that so cadet?" He questioned me. I nodded in confirmation. His ragged lips turned up in a wide smile and he laughed uproariously. Gwen and I stood there silently and unfailing as his guffaw rang through the room. Once he was done, he slammed a huge fist on the table.

"Well you are dismissed! Get out of here! And get some clothes on cadet!" He ordered. Gwen about faced and hurriedly marched away.

* * *

"The headmaster seems to be in a good mood. Maybe because it's his daughter's birthday today." Gwen said off handedly. I nodded in acknowledgement, and we rounded a corner into an office.

Sitting at a hurricane proof desk, was a lady with pink hair. It was so florescent that I thought it would blind me. I squinted through the bright colour to examine her facial features. They were pointy like a bird...or even a fish. That is how she had her lips anyway. Then I wondered if fish came in pink.

I looked up at Gwen and realized she was talking to this pink lady.

"So are there any other colours." She seemed to be pleading. The lady's lips pursed heaven more. "I afraid not Gweniver. Unless he wants one of the older ones." She said her borderline eyes turning to me. My friend nodded, looking determined. "Yes."

The lady sighed in her nasal tone. "Alright...I will see what I can do. But just because I owe you Gwen." She said looking at her sternly. Gwen smiled. "I hope you liked the candy Tearra." She said sweetly. The woman scowled and hurried away.

Gwen smiled down at me. "A lot of people owe me, so if you need anything, let me know." She said. Tearra returned, still frowning. She held out the suit to Gwen. It was black and sort of old looking. She held out a pair of worn boots too.

"Here you go. " She said. Gwen took them and grabbed my hand. "Thank you Tearra." She said. We left and began down the hall once again. This place required a lot of walking. And walking leads to thinking.

I had been trying not to think about it, but with the setting sun and silence, my mind returned to explosion.

_"You were lucky not to be vaporized by the blast." _ Gwen's words rang through my head. Father had saved me..but at the cost of his life.

"You okay Co?" Present Gwen said. I looked up and we had arrived at her dorm room. I released her hand, realizing I had been griping it too tight. I nodded, but I knew she didn't believe me. She sighed and opened the door.

"Come on. Let's get to bed." She said, and I saw it was late.

I went inside and looked around. This place was too plain for someone like Gwen. She deserved better than the grey bleakness of all this. Her hand rested on my shoulder. "I am going to change. It is best if you stay outside a moment." She said winking. I stared at her open mouthed.

Her small laugh rang through my ears as she shoved me outside. I stood there, wondering why women needed so much privacy. Didn't they know anything about the importance of shedding armour?

I shook my head. Women are confusing was my conclusion.

The door opened and Gwen stood there, wearing a grey nightgown. She had her hair down and it was wavy and long. She had tan arms and legs sticking out, toned and cocoNtrasting against the grey. I stood there, wondering who this girl was until I realized it was her. "Gwe?" I asked in disbelief.

Her eyes darted around nervously and she bit her lip. "Quick! Get inside before anyone sees me." She said grabbing my arm and jerking me inside.

* * *

I lay on the bed, feeling very guilty. Gwen had opted to sleep on the couch while I slept on the bed. I tried sleeping several times, but all I could do is toss and turn. Whenever I closed my eyes, visions of the explosions danced through my head.

Now I lay in the darkness, awake and tired. I slowly slipped out from under the many blankets Gwen had piled on me and crept to the couch. She seemed to be in deep sleep so I reached out and touched her shoulder.

Before I could even blink, I was slammed into the ground, something cold and sharp pressing against my neck. I yelled out in pain, my stitches ripping a little. I heard Gwen gasp.

"Oh Co I am so sorry." She stood, and the sharp thing was gone. She held out her hand. "I..." She seemed at loss for anything to say. I grabbed the tough hand and was swung up into a . "Sorry Co." She whispered.

I nodded in forgiveness. "G-gwe..." I say.

That night she cradled me on the the bed and gently rocked me to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So...What do you guys think? And tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**Now for the Homework! (・_・)/**

**(1) What do you think of Gwen?**

**(2) Who are these terrorists?**

**(3)What is with this military academy?**

**(4) Is Coryn acting like a child to you?**

**Mood: Excited and tired at the same time.**

**Listening to: It's Time by Imagine Dragons**

**Doing: trying not to fall asleep.**


	4. The Colourful Bombers

**AN: Sup? Listening to Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand. I love that song :3 Hope you like this chapter, so enjoy! (That is an order!) Also, sorry if I haven't been doing my other stories, but they are having blocks.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**The Colourful Bombers**

I woke up, listening to Gwen softly breathing. I didn't know what had woke me until I realized her arms were squeezing me too hard. It was stretching the stitches on my back, and hurt me. I tried to wiggle my way out of her bear hug and she whispered. "No Tobias...don't go..." I froze, not wanting to cause her pain. I settled back into her strong arms, wondering who this Tobias was.

A loud knocking on the door made me jump slightly and Gwen jerked awake. "Co?" She whispered. Her arms slid away from me, and I could feel her discomfort in the air. There was another knock and she jumped up, nearly causing me to fall off the couch. The tan girl smoothed her nightgown down, along with her slightly messy hair.

She opened the door and I peered over the couch arm to see bright red. That is, a redheaded guy wearing a red bomber suit, and Amber eyes staring intensely at Gwen. He leaned against the door frame and an easy smile slid across his face.

"Sup Gwen? Do you have the kid in here?"

Alarms went off in my head as I realized he was talking about me. Who in the heck was this guy? I glared at him, letting him know that I wasn't afraid. It was a wasted effort though because he didn't see me.

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest and smiled crooked in a way I didn't recognize...teasing perhaps?

"Oh...He is here...and he's awake Matt." She said turning around and sauntering inside. She looked so happy and free with her jaunty walk and flowing hair. Not as angry as when I'd awoken in her room yesterday. The red guy's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh?" He said following her, and then his eyes fell on me and his grin widened. Seeing him close the door behind him made me feel trapped instantly. "Hey." He said to me nodding his head. I just stared at him silently, not even trying to greet him politely. His smile never wavered though, but I saw the pity in his eyes. It took me a lot of willpower not to glare at him with all my hatred.

He sat on Gwen' s bed, looking comfortable in her room. Gwen saw my eye twitch and her eyebrows drew together. "Um...Co, this is Matt. He is a friend of mine. "

I still didn't relax. Matt stood and walked over to me hand outstretched.

"Matthew Jensson. Nice to meet you." He said. There was odd look in his eyes. Calculating, smart, yet kind and unafraid of some kid who is staring daggers at him. Yet his feel around him was almost...laid back or lazy.

In other words he was scary as heck and confusing. I reluctantly shook his hand and the skin was rough like Gwen' s. "I was one of the people who found you when you were impaled." He said sounding casual.

How does somebody talk about stuff like that yet sound casual?! Seeing somebody who has been impaled by a pipe isn't exactly a casual topic.

I nodded, showing I now recognized his voice, but not showing how uncomfortable he was making me. Gwen seemed relived by the hand shake and sat down. "What's up Matt?" She asked trying to get off the seemingly casual topic of being impaled.

Matt looked away from me to Gwen, releasing my hand. "Since it is a free day, I thought we could have a MECG meeting." He said once again casual. Gwen nodded.

"Okay, just let me change." She said standing. Matt and I sat there and she stared at us both raising an eyebrow.

"That means get out of here!" She said in exasperation. I blushed and stood getting out of there quickly and Matt followed suit.

Once we were shoved outside, Matt looked over at me. "Girls are so confusing eh?" He said. A smile twitched across my face, and I nodded. He gently nudged my arm with a fist. "I like you kid. Too bad Gwen claimed you as her apprentice first." I cocked my head to the side quizzical.

He shrugged. "You are smart, you'll figure out what I mean later." He said. I didn't know how to react to that so I just stared out a window at the rising sun. The door that I was leaning on opened and I nearly feel over, but Gwen caught me. "Whoa there Co, don't be leaving against doors like that." She said. I blushed and stood as Matt chuckled. She slid her hand into mine and squeezed mine to let me know it was a joke.

Matt pushed away from the wall and increased his arms and began walking down the hall with his hands behind his head. His pace was so nonchalant, and the fingers laced together seemed relaxed. But I knew there was a tense feeling around him, like he was ready to be attacked at any moment. Gwen followed, and I knew she trusted this guy because she usually led me around the place, and by the way other students looked at her that she usually was very bossy.

We went through the winding grey halls, hearing people beginning to wake. There was even an older couple of the age 18 or 19 kissing looking very public. Gwen rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Eww...kissing!" She whispered and I smiled. Matt stood by her and laughed. The couple broke away and glared at us. The redhead grinned and tipped an invisible hat in greeting. They glared at us all the way until the corner before they began attacking each other's faces again.

My first experience with a snogging couple.

* * *

We finally arrived at an older looking dorm room on the first floor. It had a red door and smelled of mint. Matt knocked on it and the door was immediately opened.

Standing there was a very yellow girl. She had a yellow bomber suit with short golden curls framing her adorable face. Her eyes were a deep brown and had golden flecks in them. She looked permanently excited the way her eyebrows were along with her round and wide eyes.

"Matti! Gwen!" She said tackling them with her small body. Then she looked at me. "Oh hi!"

She pushed past them and took my hand in both of her's. "Hey I am Cressent! What is your name?" She said and I noticed she had things in her earlobes. Little pieces of metal dangling down in the shape of wings.

I used my free hand to touch them. I looked at her questioning what they were. She giggled and stood.

"Earings. Pierced them myself." She said tucking a curly price of hair behind her ear. I looked at her face alarmed. They were _inside _her ears?! Like my pipe? She laughed at my probably horrified face. "Don't worry, it didn't hurt." She said.

She turned to go inside the room. "Come on guys, no need to stand outside looking so awkward. " She said gesturing for us to come. I hesitated but Gwen went in and so I followed.

When I got inside all I saw was paper. Covering every inch of the walls, there were pictures and official looking pages. Even sticky notes and drawings were littered on a worn out orange couch. Sitting among the clutter was a dark skinned boy who was examining a file while eating toast. He looked up briefly then looked back down. "Sup guys."

He had a dark green suit on along with the eyes were almost black looking. Matt picked up a pillow and chucked it at him. "Wow, I feel loved Eric." He said, and the pillow hit Eric's face.

There was a long silence before Eric looked up. Well...the silence was only broken by Cressent humming as she wrote something down on another sticky note. There was a whiteboard in the middle of the room that she stuck it on. Eric stood up and grabbed another pillow. "Oh it is so on Matti." He said a dangerous smile on his face.

Matti smirked. "Bring it." He picked up a pillow. Gwen sighed and went to hide behind the couch. I wisely followed her and Cressent was crouched down on the other side of the white board covering her ears like we were about to be bombed.

That thought brought a stinging sensation to my eyes and I jumped when I heard Matt's face get smashed in by a pillow. Gwen looked at me with worry, realizing how much all of this commotion was stressing me out.

She stood and grabbed a pillow, hitting both Matt and Eric in the face. "Stop it! We have more important things to do!" She ordered. The pillow fight ceased, and Cressent popped up looking like she was super hyper.

Eric sat down and sighed. "Fine...what's our first order of buisness for team MECG Gwen?" He said setting the file on the table.

Gwen looked comfortable now. This was her thing, leading people. "First of all we have a new recruit. Meet Co, my apprentice. He will take over the team once I leave." She said resting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her alarmed once again.

Leave? But I just got to meet her and want to know more. She smiled down at me. "Don't worry, it isn't that soon. I just have a few things to take care of outside this prison. " She said. Her eyes looked at her teammates faces.

"Anyone want to explain the rules to Co?" She said, but I knew who would offer before she finished.

"Oooh me! Pick me!" Crescent said and although Gwen seemed to look annoyed I knew she was hiding a smile.

"Go ahead." She said.

"Well...there are lessons for people 10 and up until they reach the age 13 where they have different missions assigned to their chosen group. "

"Tell him what kind of mission Cres." Gwen said patiently. She nodded.

"Right...like rescue missions and bomb missions. Or even going into enemy territory." She said. I nodded.

"Now tell him about our mission Cres." Gwen prompted. The girl nodded.

"Okay! It is to kill them!"

* * *

**AN: I am going to end there. Here is your homework:**

**(1) What is your opinion on Gwen now?**

**(2) What about Matt?**

**(3) Cressent**

**(4) And Eric. **

**(5) Who is this Tobias and what happened to him?**

**(6) Kill who?**

**Mood: Mischievous**

**Listening to: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (love that song)**

**Doing: Petting cat.**

**Love you guys, please review :)**


End file.
